Bash
Bash is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and third episode overall. The episode will air on April 8, 2014. This episode will be written by Ian Brennan and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Spoilers Summary *With opening night of Funny Girl rapidly approaching - and despite the producer’s concerns - Rachel is granted one night off of rehearsals so she can complete her NYADA “Midwinter Critique” for the much feared and revered Carmen Tibideaux. When her performance doesn’t go quite as planned, Rachel finds herself facing an important decision that pits her education against her career. After the close proximity of Sam and Mercedes’ living arrangements leads to the seemingly inevitable hook-up, he tries once again to rekindle their romance. But Mercedes - despite her clear attraction to Sam – hesitates, worried about how dating (as one of her backup singers puts it) “a white, unemployed dude she met in her high school Glee Club” may adversely affect her public image and burgeoning recording career. Meanwhile, Kurt gets a harsh lesson in the difference between life in high school and in the real world when he butts up against an all-too-familiar enemy, but he makes an important realization about himself in the process. Source *New York has no shortage of drama and trauma. Rachel takes the next step in committing to her role in "Funny Girl." Meanwhile, Kurt is the victim of an attack because of his sexual preference. Source Plot *Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Rachel attend a candlelight vigil for a man, Russ, who was the victim of a gay bashing. (He might have been a NYADA student as we've placed the actor in the Guilty Pleasures acting class.) The four sing No One Is Alone in this scene. (See gallery) *Following a dinner with Rachel, Kurt seems to be walking somewhere alone when he hears a call for help from an alleyway. Kurt notices another guy being attacked, so he runs over to help and Kurt gets hurt. He's hit in the head with what looks like a brick. Source Source 2 Source 3 *During rehearsal a stunt double was used, however in this video it’s Chris. A truck with two guys enters the alley the victim is, they get out and start beating him up. One of the guy calls him “faggot” at the same time Kurt is passing by when he notices. He runs inside, yells “Hey!” and tries to push one of the guys off. He yells something else, but then they start to hit and kick him. The victim runs away while one of the attackers hits Kurt in the head with something. The two get into their truck and drive away leaving Kurt on the ground. Source Source 2 *Blaine and Kurt return to the site of the streetlight memorial for Russ. Source Source 2 Source 3 Scenes *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren and Lea were on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/18) Source *Amber, Kevin, and Lea were on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Kevin filmed a scene where he accidentally runs over a young woman while speeding in his wheelchair. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together. However, this could be for New New York. (2/19) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/20) Source *Amber was on set filming a "pretty heavy scene". However, this could be for New New York. (2/21) Source *Lea was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/21) Source *Three scenes were shot for Glee. However, this could be for New New York. (2/24) Source *Amber was on set filming. However, this could be for New New York. (2/26) Source *Chord, Chris, Darren, and Lea were filming a memorial scene together. (2/25) Source *Chris and Darren were filming a scene together. (2/25) Source *Amber filmed a scene outdoors in the rain. (2/26) Source *Amber and Mike were on set. (2/27) Source Source 2 *Scenes were filmed at a hospital. (2/26 & 2/27) Source *Scenes were filmed at an upscale restaurant. (2/26) Source *Scenes were filmed with music producers and audio engineers. (2/27) Source *Amber filmed three scenes. One of the scenes was with Lea and they were on a couch and wearing pyjamas. (2/27) Source Source 2 *Amber was on set filming a scene. (3/3) Source *Scenes were filmed at an "ethnic" restaurant with "ethnic" waitstaff. (3/3) Source *A scene was filmed at a nice bakery. (3/3) Source *Diner scenes were filmed in the afternoon. (3/3) Source *Glee was filming a large church scene with Mercedes. There is also a large group of Asian tourists in attendance. (3/4) Source *In the evening, a scene with fencers in a Stage Combat Class will be filmed at NYADA. (3/4) Source Source *Amber was on set filming three scenes including one musical number. However, this could be for Tested. (3/4) Source *Chris and Darren were on set. However, this could be for Tested. (3/5) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together in NYC. (3/17) Source Source 2 *Filming will be taking place at The Disney Concert Hall next Thursday/Friday. (3/27 and 3/28) for both this episode and for 5x17. Source *Whoopi Goldberg was on set. (3/26) Source *Whoopi Goldberg was filming at The Disney Concert Hall. (3/27) Source *Darren and Lea were filming Broadway Baby at The Disney Concert Hall. (3/27) Source *Chris was also filming at The Disney Concert Hall. (3/27)Source *Amber, Chord, and Mike were on set. (3/27) Source Source 2 Music *Amber was in the studio recording two songs. However, this could be for Tested. (3/3) Source Songs Source *Bash, will be an EP accompanying the music of the episode. Guest Cast Source Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *TBA as Russ Trivia *This episode marks Rachel's hundredth appearance. *This is the second time an actor sings their own song in an episode, the first being Matthew Morrison who sung Still Got Tonight in New York. Gallery Roberto's.jpg bash bts (1).jpg bash bts (1).png bash bts (2).jpg bash bts (2).png bash bts (3).jpg bash bts (3).png bash bts (4).jpg bash bts (5).jpg bash bts (6).jpg bash bts (7).jpg bash bts (8).jpg bash bts (9).jpg bash bts (10).jpg bash bts (11).jpg bash bts (12).jpg bash bts (13).jpg bash bts (14).jpg bash bts (15).jpg bash bts (16).jpg bash bts (17).jpg bash bts (18).jpg bash bts (19).jpg bash bts (20).jpg bash bts (21).jpg bash bts (22).jpg bash bts (23).jpg bash bts (24).jpg bash bts (25).jpg bash bts (26).jpg bash bts (27).jpg bash bts (28).jpg bash bts (29).jpg bash bts (30).jpg bash bts (31).jpg bash bts (32).jpg bash bts (33).jpg bash bts (34).jpg bash bts (35).jpg bash bts (36).jpg bash bts (37).jpg bash bts (38).jpg bash bts (39).jpg bash bts (40).jpg bash bts (41).jpg bash bts (42).jpg bash bts (43).jpg bash bts (44).jpg bash bts (45).jpg bash bts (46).jpg bash bts (47).jpg bash bts (48).jpg bash bts (49).jpg bash bts (50).jpg bash bts (51).jpg bash bts (52).jpg bash bts (53).jpg bash bts (54).jpg bash bts (55).jpg bash bts (56).jpg bash bts (57).jpg bash bts (58).jpg bash bts (59).jpg bash bts (60).jpg bash bts (62).jpg bash bts (64).jpg bash bts (65).jpg bash bts (66).jpg bash bts (67).jpg bash bts (68).jpg bash bts (69).jpg bash bts (70).jpg bash bts (71).jpg bash bts (72).jpg bash bts (73).jpg bash bts (74).jpg bash bts (75).jpg bash bts (76).jpg bash bts (77).jpg bash bts (78).jpg bash bts (79).jpg bash bts (81).jpg bash bts (82).jpg bash bts (83).jpg female extra?.jpg move to brooklyn.jpg The New York Times!.jpg tumblr_n1o5tbNDs71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1olxeKeA61r4ezfzo1_500.png Burt with fan.jpg Tumblr n1p19bX6fY1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_n1uiw9VEH81r4ezfzo1_500.png Police car.jpg Kevin on Glee Set 3-7-2014.jpg carosel.jpg 1st Amber sighting.jpg Bradley B talks to extras.jpg crew setting up.jpg Sam's jacket.jpg Poor cold Sammy!.jpg don't jump sam!.jpg poor cold Sammy 2!.jpg Samcedes hug.jpg Mercedes laugh.jpg uh, where is the chemistry?.jpg Carousel.jpg Why Sammy? Why?!!.jpg fur coat.jpg it's freezing! keep your jacket!.jpg Ugh leggings.jpg lookin down.jpg fool takes off jacket.jpg mercedes covers up.jpg cold bts.jpg Cute smile.jpg Yummy Chord!.jpg Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Siiiiiggggggghhhhhhh!.jpg Chord 003.jpg Chord 002.jpg Chord 001.jpg molly 1.jpg smug 9.jpg Molly 8.jpg Molly 7.jpg Molly 6.jpg Molly 5.jpg Molly 4.jpg Molly 3.jpg Molly 2.jpg Molly 10.jpg Molly 11.jpg Molly 12.jpg Molly 13.jpg Carousel set up 1.jpg Carousel set up 2.jpg carousel set up 3.jpg Carousel set up 4.jpg Carousel set up 5.jpg night shoot 3:17.jpg cuddle puddle.jpg ride 'em cowboy!.jpg eeeehhhhh.jpg fur coat 2.jpg xxx legs.jpg sweet sam.jpg on the carousel.jpg Carausel 3-21.jpg Sam carausel 3-21.jpg Sammy carausel 3-21.jpg Tumblr n32oy57NaQ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_n32v66L3rW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg I'm floating too.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 1.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 2.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 3.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 4.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 5.jpg tumblr_n341zxUEkb1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 7.jpg uh oh!.png This performance is gonna kill me!.jpg You tell em!.jpg AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.jpg Kurt's arrived!.jpg Don't kill me yet!.jpg Siblings?.jpg Tumblr n34a7cdkwE1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n347efHyiw1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34hmoWjhU1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg 20140317 161601.jpg 20140317 161558.jpg tumblr_n36ejlfHVi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Bash.jpg bash still.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention